Glee Fictional Season - 5x07 - Seaside Graduation
by Karrio
Summary: Graduation time.
1. Press Release

5.7 - Seaside Graduation

_Press Release_

_Singers:_

Sam Evans

Blaine Anderson

Artie Abrams

Tina Cohen-Chang

Kitty Wilde

Wade "Unique" Adams

Ryder Lynn

Jake Puckerman

Maximilian "Max" Kelifer

Hilary Opain

Ryan Nichols

Marley Rose

Will Schuester

Finn Hudson

_Songs:_

A Moment like this - Kelly Clarkson (Sam, Artie, Blaine, Tina) (Graduation Ceremony)

See you again - Carrie Underwood (Max, Hilary, Ryan, Kitty, Unique, Marley, Ryder, Jake)

Na Na Na Kiss him goodbye - Bananaram (Will and Finn)

Friends never say goodbye - Elton John (Sam, Artie, Blaine, Tina)

_Teasers_

Graduation Episode

Future plans comes out

_Guest stars:_

_Dylan Fry _as Maximilian "Max" Kelifer

_Miranda Cosgrove _as Ryan Nichols

_Julianne Hough _as Hilary Opain

_Special Guest Stars_

_Matt Boomer _as Cooper Anderson

_Peter Gallagher _as Pierre Anderson

_Anne Hathaway _as Lisa Anderson

_Trisha Rae Stahl _as Millie Rose


	2. Chapter 2

**Miami Hotel Room**

_Will was laying down when his phone rang. He saw it was Finn, so he answered it._

**Will:**Hello Finn. How was St Joesph's?

_Finn responded. In the background, Will can hear that Finn was at the airport._

**Finn (O.S):**That can wait. Have you said anything to the kids yet?

**Will:**No. I was going to wait until later.

_Finn was buying a ticket._

**Finn (O.S):**Don't say anything. I have a plan.

_Will sighed._

**Will:**It's too late Finn.

_Finn finished buying his ticket._

**Finn (O.S):**I got us 2 sponsors.

_Will was curious now._

**Will: **Who did you get?

_Finn was grinning._

**Finn (O.S): **Hummel Tires & Lube and Breadstix. Well, Breadstix wants to discuss it in person, but Burt has already agreed to it.

_Will sighed again._

**Will: **That is well Finn. But there won't be any director next year.

_Finn was confused._

**Finn (O.S): **Aren't you going to be there?

**Will: **No. I've already handed in my resignation. Same as Emma.

**Finn (O.S): **Where are you going?

**Will: **We are moving to New York in the summer. I got offered a part in a Broadway Show. With the Glee Club broke, I figured it was the right time to do it.

_Finn didn't lose his spirit. In fact, Will could have sworn Finn was smiling._

**Finn (O.S): **Don't worry about that. I have a placement in the fall. I can coach the Glee Club. And knowing how cheap Mr. Figgins is, I am sure he will allow it.

**Will: **That's a good plan Finn. Execpt 1 thing: Mr. Figgins is retiring at the end of the school year. There will be a new principal next year.

_Finn groaned._

**Finn (O.S): **If you say it'll be Sue...

_Will chuckled._

**Will: **Nope. If you have noticed, Sue hasn't been in school for the last 7 weeks. Officially it's to take care Robin, but I have a feeling she's mad that she's not principal. Don't think she will be back.

**Finn (O.S): **I will still talk with the new principal. I am on my way back now. Bye.

_Finn hung up._

**Next Day**

_Will and Finn lead the group to the beach. They were curious why they were here._

**Tina: **I love the beach and all, but shouldn't we be on our way to Australia right now?

_Finn spoke up._

**Finn: **Will and I talked this over. We could have went back to Lima for the senior's graduation, or we could have it right here. We thought you guys would prefer a seaside graduation better.

_Sam, Blaine, Artie and Tina's faces lit up like a Christmas Tree. _

**Blaine: **This will be awesome. A perfect ending to a successful high school career.

_Will brought out a letter and handed it to Sam._

**Will: **Finn and I managed to talk with Tina's, Blaine's and Artie's family and they have agreed to come out. We talked with your family Sam but it's a no go. Heard they are hitting a rough spot right now. We offered to pay for them to come, but they said no. Instead, they sent a letter.

_Sam took the letter. His eyes were getting misty._

**Sam: **They are like that. Thank you guys for at least trying. Wish they could make it though.

_Finn laid a hand on Sam's shoulder._

**Finn: **We know. We tried. Wish there was something more we can do.

_Sam just pulled Finn into a hug._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Tina's Dress: Here. Will be changing it to the light blue color from Sadie Hawkins.

**Shopping**

_Tina was looking through stores for a graduation dress. She would stop at various stores but haven't found a dress she liked. She was leafing through a store when her phone rang. Smiling when she realized who was calling, she answered it, while holding up a dress to a mirror._

**Tina: **Hey Mike.

**Mike (O.S): **Hey Tina. I wanted to call and congratulate you on graduating. I would have came in person but Mercedes wants me to help pick a spot for her music video. Right now, I am in Boston.

_Tina smiled as she twirled the dress around. She liked the style but didn't like the color._

**Tina: **It's fine. I would have loved to spend time with you, but I am happy that you have a career starting. Just a second. I want to put you on video call. I want to get your opinion on a dress. _Tina put Mike on a video call. She quickly went and changed into the dress. She came back and modeled it for Mike. _What do you think?

_Mike looked closely at the dress. He pursed his lips, which made Tina worry. Whenever he did that, he had some bad news._

**Mike (V.C): **I love the style of it. The color though. I am thinking a light blue color.

_Tina was silently relieved._

**Tina: **Michael Robert Chang. Don't scare me like it. I agree. I was thinking of having the color a light blue. Something like this _Tina looked for a few moments before she pulled up a picture from Sadie Hawkins._

_Mike nodded._

**Mike (V.C): **That colour I like. The dress looks beautiful on you.

_A voice came behind Tina._

**Maria Cohen: **He is right dear. You do look beautiful.

_Tina turned around and saw her parents standing there. Smiling, she hugged them both before turning back to Mike._

**Mike: **Looks like you have company Tina. I better get back to work. I love you Tina.

_Tina blew a kiss to Mike._

**Tina: **I love you as well Mike.

_Tina hung up and turned towards her parents. _

**Tina: **When did you guys get in?

_Maria came over and stood behind Tina, fixing her hair._

**Maria: **We got in last night.

**Tina: **You should have said something. We would have went for dinner or something.

_Ben smiles at his daughter._

**Ben: **We wanted you to spend time with your friends.

**Maria: **What say we buy you this gown and have some lunch?

**Beach**

_Blaine was sitting by the beach, just looking out at the water. He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around, only to come face to face with Cooper._

**Blaine: **Coop!

_Blaine drew Cooper into a brotherly hug. Cooper laughed._

**Cooper: **How's Broadway? Have you revived it yet?

_Blaine shakes his head._

**Blaine: **No. I am just waiting for NYADA's response.

**Cooper: **I am proud of you Blaine.

_Blaine felt touched._

**Blaine: **Thank you Coop.

_Coop grinned._

**Cooper: **I will have to save that feeling for later.

_Blaine rolled his eyes. Before he replied, he heard a male voice coming towards them. He looked at Cooper with a questioning look._

**Blaine: **Please tell me...

_Cooper looked apologetic._

**Cooper: **Sorry. They wanted to come.

_Blaine sighed and looked towards his parents._

**Blaine: **What are you guys doing here?

_His parents looked hurt._

**Pierre: **What? We can't see our son graduate?

_Blaine folded his arms._

**Blaine: **If I remember correctly, you kinda kicked me out of the house and sent me to Dalton.

_Lisa stepped between her husband and Blaine._

**Lisa: **Lets not have a fight. We are here for Blaine.

_Blaine shook his head and left the area, clearly annoyed._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotel Pool**

_Artie was sitting in the pool area with Kitty and Ryder. He was lounging getting his notes ready for New York when he was startled._

**Nancy: **Hello Smoochinkins.

_Artie 's face turned a red color. Ryder supressed a laugh. Kitty looked at Artie and mouthed "Smoochinkins". Artie glared at her. Kitty just smiled._

**Artie: **Mom!

_Nancy bent down and kissed Artie on the cheek which deepened the red on his cheeks._

**Artie: **Mom!

_Nancy grinned at her son._

**Nancy: **Sorry Artichoke.

_Ryder was trying not to laugh while Kitty was openly laughing._

**Artie: **Mom. Do you really have to say that now?

_Nancy put her hands on her hips._

**Nancy: **What? Can't a mother enjoy talking to her son?

**Artie: **Of course. But without embarassing me.

_Artie could tell he said something wrong when Nancy arched her eyebrows at him._

**Artie: **Love you mom.

_Nancy sighs and sits down beside Artie._

**Nancy: **It's going to be different next year without you Artie.

_Artie reached out and held his mom's hand._

**Artie: **I will miss you Mom.

_Nancy replied._

**Nancy: **I will miss you too sweetie. And I am proud of you.

_Artie grinned._

**Artie: **Good thing about this is that we don't need to have our sappy talk. We already had it earlier.

_Nancy rolled her eyes but chuckled at her son._

**Nancy: **That is true. Instead, lets just go have some lunch.

**That Night**

_Tina was walking through the hotel when she saw Sam sitting by himself. She went and sat beside him._

**Tina: **Sam, I wish there was something I can do.

_Sam looked over at her and smiled._

**Sam: **Thanks Tina but I am not mad or anything. Just thinking about next year.

_Tina nods, knowing what Sam is saying. Blaine and Artie both enter the room at the same time._

**Tina: **It will be different. Just promise me you guys will still at least facebook me.

**Artie: **Of course Tina.

**Sam: **Has anyone gotten their acceptance letters yet?

_Blaine shook his head no._

**Blaine: **I am waiting for NYADA's.

_Tina nodded._

**Tina: **I got accepted to Brown and AMDA. I can't decide which to attend.

_Artie nodded._

**Artie: **I am attending Brooklyn Film School.

_Sam noticed something in common._

**Sam: **Wow. Looks like most of us will be moving to New York next year.

_Blaine stood up._

**Blaine: **Well, I am going to bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day with graduation preparations.

_They agreed and went to their hotel rooms._

**Next day**

_Will and Finn gathered the group together._

**Finn: **Last year, we had the juniors say goodbye to the seniors, and the seniors say goodbye to us. We want you guys to come up with songs and perform them today. Will and I came up with a song for the seniors.

_Will and Finn began to sing._

**Will and Finn**

_Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye_

_He'll never love you, the way that I love you_

**Will**_  
'Cause if he did, no no, he wouldn't make you cry  
He might be thrillin' baby but a-my love (my love, my love)  
So dog-gone willin'_

**Finn**_  
So kiss him (I wanna see you kiss him, wanna see you kiss him)  
Go on and kiss him goodbye_

**Will and Finn**_  
Na na na na, hey hey-hey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye  
Listen to me now  
He's never near you to comfort and cheer you  
When all those sad tears are fallin' baby from your eyes  
He might be thrillin' baby but a-my love (my love, my love)  
So dog-gone willin'  
So kiss him (I wanna see you kiss him. I wanna see you kiss him)  
Go on and kiss him goodbye_

Na-na na-na-na na na na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye  
Hey hey-hey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na, hey hey hey, goodbye

_Kitty stood up._

**Kitty: **Actually, we already have a song prepared.

_The juniors all stood up and walked to the front._

_**Kitty, Marley**_

_When I saw you wave goodbye it made me smile while it made me cry_

_I never thought I'd see the day, I never thought you'd walk a million miles away  
But I know we all gotta grow so_

_**Unique, Max**__  
These days everybody wants to find out how the story ends  
So we say nothing is a possibility if you don't got your friends_

**Hilary, Ryan**_  
And I know as time goes but we're never gonna pretend  
Cause you and me will always be friends_

**Ryder, Jake**_  
So if you're feeling all alone remember good times or remember home  
And if you question all that you see remember that you always got a friend in me  
Cause I know we all gotta grow_

**Ryder, Jake, Hilary, Ryan, Max, Unique, Marley, Kitty**_  
These days everybody wants to find out how the story ends  
So we say nothing is a possibility if you don't got your friends  
And I know as time goes but we're never gonna pretend  
Cause you and me will always be friends_

These days everybody wants to find out how the story ends  
So we say nothing is a possibility if you don't got your friends  
And I know as time goes you'll be fast and firm slow and we'll find  
Are tempo cause we may never know how the story ends  
But you and me will always be...

These days everybody wants to find out how the story ends  
So we say nothing is a possibility if you don't got your friends  
And I know as time goes but we're never gonna pretend  
Cause you and me will always be friends

Yeah you and me will always be friends  
Yeah you and me will always be friends


	5. Chapter 5

**Day before the ceremony**

_Blaine was helping putting chairs out when Cooper came over. Blaine paused and sat down, inviting Cooper to do the same. Cooper sat beside Blaine._

**Cooper: **I just wanted to see how you were doing.

_Blaine shrugs._

**Blaine: **I am good, considering. Why didn't you warn me, or alert me?

_Cooper looked guilty._

**Cooper: **Sorry. I should have.

_Blaine sighed and looked at his brother. _

**Blaine: **It's not your fault Coop. I am not mad at you.

_Cooper cracked a small smile._

**Cooper: **Darn. I could have used that emotion for a movie. _Blaine just rolled his eyes. _Just out of curiosity. Have you ever thought about what dad offered?

_Blaine eyes Cooper._

**Blaine: **Not you as well Coop.

_Cooper throws his hands up._

**Cooper: **No. For what it's worth, I agree with you Blaine. It is your life, and your future. Dad does have to realize that. But realize that he only wants the best for you Blaine.

_Blaine arched an eyebrow._

**Blaine:**I know. Lets not talk about this now. I want to enjoy my graduation.

_Cooper nods, shifting topics._

**Cooper: **I have some great news.I got a role for a James' Cameron movie.

**Blaine: **James Cameron? Isn't he the director for...

_Cooper nods._

**Cooper: **Yep. Very excited for it though it's only a small part.

_Blaine smiled widely_

**Blaine: **That is really awesome Cooper. I want tickets to the opening.

_Cooper grinned._

**Cooper: **Of course little bro.

_Blaine then grew serious._

**Blaine: **Thanks for coming Coop. It does mean a lot.

_Cooper wraps an arm around Blaine's shoulder._

**Cooper: **Anytime.

**Later that day**

_The seniors were sitting down at the beach, facing the rest of the glee club._

**Blaine: **We had a ton of fun this year with you guys.

**Tina: **Over the year, we have become a small family. Hard to say goodbye to you guys.

**Sam: **We would love to remain friends with you guys next year.

**Artie: **One thing we have learnt this year is that friends never say goodbye. No matter if you are 5 miles, or 1500 miles away. We will never stop being friends.

_Brad began playing the piano._

**Blaine, Tina**

_There isn't much I haven't shared  
With you along the road_

**Sam, Artie**_  
And through it all there'd always be  
Tomorrow's episode  
Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue_

**Sam, Tina**_  
Beckoning, the great divide  
Ask no questions, take no side_

**Blaine, Artie**_  
Who's to say who's right or wrong  
Whose course is braver run  
Will ever be, ask one  
_

**Artie, Tina**_  
What is done has been done for the best  
Though the mist in my eyes might suggest  
Just a little confusion about what I'll lose_

**Blaine, Sam**_  
But if I started over I know I would choose  
The same joy the same sadness each step of the way_

**Blaine, Sam, Tina, Artie**_  
That fought me and tought me that friends never say  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye_

Suddenly that isn't true  
There's another avenue  
Beckoning, the great divide  
I would choose  
The same joy the same sadness each step of the way  
That fought me and taught me that friends never say  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye  
Never say goodbye

_As the song ended, there was clapping. Everyone looked behind them and saw they managed to gather a small crowd. Turning back to each other, the 12 members enjoy a hug, silently not wishing to end it._

**Graduation Ceremony**

_Finally the time has came to say goodbye to 4 amazing people. The seats were filled (most where random people from Miami). In the front row sat Finn, Mr and Ms Cohen-Chang, Mr and Ms Anderson (with Cooper beside Mr. Anderson), Ms. Abrams and the junior members. Will was standing on the makeshift stage. They all were wearing shorts and a t-shirt since it was 70°. They were quietly talking as Sam, Tina, Artie and Blaine got ready. Soon, music began to play. Tina, Blaine, Sam and Artie began to make their way down the aisle. Tina was wearing her blue dress, Blaine was wearing (and sweating) in a rented tux, Sam decided to wear a golf shirt with khakis and Artie just wore shorts. But they each were wearing a Miami Marlin's baseball cap._

**Blaine**

What if I told you it was all meant to be  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling we met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come here and now

_They reached Will, who smiled with pride. _

**Blaine, Sam, Artie, Tina**

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

_Will handed out their diplomas. _

**Tina**

Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender, I can't explain  
Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

_Once the diplomas were handed out, Tina, Artie, Sam and Blaine faced the audience and each took a bow._

**Blaine, Sam, Artie, Tina**

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

_As one, they took off their hats and tossed them up in the air._

**Sam**

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

**Artie**

Oh, moment like this, moment like  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Oh, like this

_As the song ended, Tina, Sam, Blaine and Artie were surrounded on stage by their families and the rest of the glee club._

**Next week on Glee:**

_Finn organizes a prom without anyone knowing._

_Rachel gets some news._

_Santana meets a new friend at the diner._


End file.
